


devil's backbone

by starscry



Category: Castlevania (TV), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Bruises, Explicit Consent, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, trevor is needy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starscry/pseuds/starscry
Summary: “I know what you want.”“And what, pray tell,” Trevor grits out, writhing beneath Alucard, “is that?”“Come, now. I’ve seen you stalking around, pent up like a bitch in heat. You’re quite high-strung; it’s beginning to wear on the others,meincluded,” the vampire drawls. His sharp eyes find Trevor’s, narrowing slyly. “You need a good fuck.”





	devil's backbone

“Quit that.”

Sharp eyes flick up, meeting Trevor’s sleep-bleary gaze. He attempts a scowl, which, really, isn’t as menacing as he’d like it to be, considering his bedhead and the drool he can feel dried to the corner of his chin.

“Quit what, exactly?” Alucard replies, tone lilted. Teasing. Trevor can just make out his form in the nighttime shadows sitting in the room’s single chair across from him, legs crossed and back straight like a prim and proper little nobleman. 

Trevor huffs, sitting up and letting the sheets pool around his waist. “Watching me while I sleep. We’ve talked about this, _vampire_.”

Alucard tilts his head to the side, piercing gaze still fixed on Trevor’s own. “I have no need for sleep,” he replies smoothly. “And there is little else of interest in this room for me to observe while I wait for you and the Speaker to awaken.”

“Stare at a fucking wall, then, or go sit downstairs in the tavern and contemplate your goddamn life. For chrissakes, it’s unnerving, waking up to you staring right at me every night.” Trevor tears his eyes away from Alucard’s and grabs the sheets, bundling them over his body and head. “Haven’t had a moment of peace since you woke up from your little fuckin’ beauty sleep,” he grumbles.

In truth, he really hasn’t. Since awakening Alucard and discovering that he’s part of some inane Speaker prophecy about Dracula’s demise, Trevor’s sleep has been.. fitful, to say the least. With the Speakers’ temporary home destroyed, they had holed up in a run-down tavern-slash-inn inside the walls of Gresit, catching what little sleep they could inbetween assisting the townsfolk in their exhausting fight against Dracula’s seemingly neverending army from Hell and planning their move on his castle. With a lack of other travellers to serve, the innkeeper had been kind enough to spare them several rooms and some of his low food stock in exchange for coin that Alucard had spirited from somewhere. 

When nightmares don’t wake him up, Trevor finds himself awoken by Alucard’s piercing stare; the vampire’s expression never seems to change, and his golden gaze is incredibly unnerving. Trevor swears to whatever deity is up in the sky that the man can look right through him, right down to his fucking marrow.

“You’re still doing it. I _know_ you are,” Trevor growls, voice muffled by the blankets pulled around his face in a childish attempt to shield himself from Alucard’s gaze. He hears a soft huff of laughter and peeks his face out from under the covers, meeting the vampire’s eyes once more. “Go pretend to sleep in your own room. Or bother Sypha, if you’re really that desperate to make a nuisance of yourself.”

“I enjoy watching you squirm,” Alucard replies, and Trevor catches the barest hint of fangs in the moonlight. “The great Trevor Belmont, unmanned by a simple stare.”

“You don’t shut up, I’ll grab my sword and unman you right the fuck now,” Trevor spits, throwing back the covers once more and giving Alucard his best _fuck off_ face.

“How crass,” comes the airy reply. “I recall you trying that once before; pardon me if my memory is failing, but it didn’t end well, did it?”

“I almost killed you once, vampire. I won’t hesitate to do it again.” Trevor’s fingers itch for the hilt of his sword or his whip’s handle – something, _anything_ would be good right now.

“Please,” Alucard murmurs dryly, standing up. Trevor can’t help the appreciative once-over he gives the other man – Alucard looks the same as he did when he had first awoken: long, golden locks framing his face and cascading down his back, lithe form outlined by the moon’s soft light, pants hugging his legs and belt clinging teasingly to his hips. Vampire or not, he’s a sight to behold, and Trevor isn’t blind – nor can he help who or what makes his cock twitch. He wouldn’t mind running his fingers down the scar marring Alucard’s chest if he weren’t so sure that he’d get his throat ripped out by a pair of dagger-sharp fangs. At least the man isn’t fucking _floating_ , this time.

Alucard pauses, catching Trevor’s gaze and giving him the barest hint of a knowing smile. Trevor jerks his eyes nonchalantly down to the threadbare sheets in his lap, picking at a fraying string and refusing to look up, even when he hears the floorboards creak under Alucard’s feet. The mattress suddenly dips and he grits his teeth, eyes burning a hole in his blankets.

“The bedroom is no place for swords,” Alucard continues, tone sly, “of _that_ sort.”

Trevor almost snorts. “Did you just make a dirty joke, vampire? Is that what that was?”

“Perhaps.” 

“Didn’t think your sort had humorous bones in your bodies.”

“ _My sort_ ,” Alucard echoes disdainfully. “I am only half, Belmont, as you so often enjoy forgetting. I feel the same emotions you do; anger, happiness, humor. The same..” he trails off, and Trevor can feel the weight on the mattress shifting, pale arms coming up to frame his hips and pin him in place upon the bed, “.. _urges_.”

Trevor’s pulse quickens, but he doesn’t move. He’ll be damned if he lets himself be cowed by a ponce like Alucard. The vampire grins, one hand trailing up Trevor’s chest, cold fingers coming to rest lightly just above his carotid artery. “I can feel your heartbeat, Belmont,” Alucard murmurs, breath stirring dark hair. Knees replace hands, locking around Trevor’s hips, groin rubbing teasingly against his. He turns his head and tries to stifle a groan of pleasure in the crook of his elbow, but Alucard catches his arm and pins it to the bed above his head, rolling his hips. “I know what you want.”

“And what, pray tell,” Trevor grits out, writhing beneath Alucard, “is that?”

“Come, now. I’ve seen you stalking around, pent up like a bitch in heat.” Alucard lets the fingers of his free hand skate down Trevor’s bared chest, long nails scraping through the dark hair peppering his skin, the flat of his thumb circling a nipple and teasing it to hardness. “You’re quite high-strung; it’s beginning to wear on the others, _me_ included,” the vampire drawls. His sharp eyes find Trevor’s, narrowing slyly. “You need a good fuck.”

Trevor quirks a brow, surprised by such a boorish statement coming from the other man. “Let’s pretend, for a moment, that you’re right,” he replies. “What makes you think I’d _ever_ fuck a vampire?”

“Mm,” Alucard hums, hand drifting down to palm Trevor’s cock through his trousers. “I have eyes, Belmont. I’ve seen the way you look at me. Some desires need be sated, vampire or no.”

Trevor’s hips buck up, earning a soft chuckle from Alucard. He can feel his inhibitions falter as the vampire traces deft fingers over the outline of his quickly hardening cock, eyes of molten gold staring down at him amusedly. As much as he’d like to tell Alucard to fuck off, the man is infuriatingly _right_ , and Trevor’s desire has already made itself apparent to the both of them. “On one condition. This,” he growls, jerking a chin between Alucard and himself, “never leaves this room. _Never_.”

“But of course,” Alucard replies airily. A mouth surges down to claim Trevor’s, pale lips pressed against his, fangs clacking against teeth, long hair falling over bare shoulders and tickling his skin. Trevor moans against Alucard’s lips as the vampire’s hand teasingly threads through the trail of dark hair that dips beneath his waistband, thumb popping the button on his trousers and nails skirting lightly over sensitive skin. He strains against the iron grip pinning his arms to the bed, desperately needing to touch _something_. Alucard’s eyes flick upward. 

“Let go of them,” Trevor huffs. Alucard’s hand only tightens.

“How impolite,” the vampire replies, a smile curling the corners of his mouth. “Perhaps if you beg, I’ll consider it.”

Despite his current position beneath Alucard, Trevor at least has some scraps of his pride left. He bares his teeth at the other man, jerking his arms once more in an attempt to free them. “Let them _go_.”

A hand is suddenly fisted painfully in his hair, pulling dark bangs out of Trevor’s face and tilting his head back, neck bared. Alucard leans forward until their faces are nearly touching; lips parted, Trevor can see his long fangs gleaming. It’s oddly reminiscent of their first fight together, minus the blades and near-death experiences. “Beg,” he whispers huskily – a command, this time, rather than a request. 

The hand tugging his hair makes Trevor’s cock jump, and he chokes back a needy moan, disregarding his pride. “Please.”

“Please what?”

“Please, Alucard, just _let me touch you_.”

The hand leaves his wrists and Trevor’s head is jerked back further, Alucard’s lips moving against his neck. He feels fangs press against his skin and moans breathily as they sink into him, pain mixing with the heady pleasure of Alucard’s clothed cock grinding against his. Alucard doesn’t drink from him; he simply bites, content to leave mottled bruises down the line of Trevor’s neck and over his collarbones as if to say _this man is mine_ , daring any to challenge the authority of the vampire that marked him. Trevor grips Alucard’s hips firmly and leans up to press their lips together, biting the man’s lower lip and receiving a guttural snarl in return. He lets his fingers drift over the edge of Alucard’s scar, tracing the dark mark and smiling as the vampire shivers beneath his touch.

Trevor feels fingers dip beneath his trousers and Alucard brusquely tugs them down in one swift motion, flinging the garment aside like it’s mere refuse. “I see our smallclothes match,” the vampire murmurs, hands smoothing over the insides of Trevor’s thighs, teasingly close to his cock.

“I’m not – was that another joke?” Trevor snorts, bewildered, and Alucard stares nonchalantly down at him. “You’re chock full of surprises tonight, I see.”

“Perhaps you do not know me well enough.”

“Enlighten me, then.”

A hand wraps around his cock, pumping it lazily as Alucard kisses him once more – hungry, rough, sucking at Trevor’s tongue and bruising his lips. There’s a flame of lust lit in the vampire’s eyes, an insatiable desire that leaves him tugging Trevor’s hair, biting his way through the kiss, drinking in every moan that escapes the hunter’s throat. Trevor lets Alucard explore his mouth, the copper-bitter taste of his own blood on the vampire’s tongue. The twin sensations of Alucard’s controlling kiss and the deft hand around the cock overwhelm him; Trevor _loves_ it. He doubts he’s ever loved not having control of a situation like this, and the fact that it’s a vampire making him feel this way is an added thrill that he’ll never admit makes him even harder.

Trevor fumbles the button of Alucard’s trousers open, pushing them down below the vampire’s ass and freeing his cock. He quirks a brow – Alucard is larger than he’d expected, with an impressive girth; nothing but the best for Dracula’s son, he supposes. Alucard catches his look and grins at him. “Like what you see?” he whispers, breath ghosting over Trevor’s skin, tongue darting out to trace the shell of his ear. Trevor shudders, and fangs tease his earlobe, Alucard’s hands slipping behind his back and grabbing his ass to grind their cocks together. He arches his back and presses their chests together, palms moving up to cup Alucard’s face and draw him down for another fierce kiss.

After several moments’ time, they break apart, Trevor panting heavily. “ _Fuck_ , that feels good,” he moans, one of Alucard’s hands wrapping around his cock once more, thumb smearing precome across the tip. 

“How do you feel, Belmont,” Alucard murmurs, biting another mark into his chest and laving his tongue over the bruise, “that a vampire has your cock in his hand right now? That the mere touch of one of your house’s sworn enemies is making you come undone?”

“Fucking _fantastic_ ,” Trevor growls. “Now shut up and get on with it.”

Alucard pulls back, sitting atop Trevor’s thighs and withdrawing his hands. “Hm. How crude,” he says, sharp eyes gazing down at the hunter’s writhing form. “I find it hard to believe you’re of noble stock with manners such as those. Perhaps I should put that whip of yours to good use some time; you could do with a lesson or two.”

“Oh, for chrissakes – _please,_ Alucard, just fucking _touch me_ ,” Trevor whines, hips bucking at the loss of sensation.

The vampire gives him a small smile and pushes his pants the rest of the way off his legs, palming something from a pocket and setting it on the bed. He’s poised to take off the crossed belts that hang over his hips (and do little in the way of supporting his trousers, it would seem), but Trevor grabs his wrist and shakes his head. “Leave them,” he mutters, cheeks flushing. He’ll be damned if Alucard makes him admit that he likes the way the belts look, framing the vampire’s naked hips and hugging his death-pale skin.

Alucard, thank Christ, says nothing, simply humming his assent. The vampire slips a hand under his hips and pulls them up, spreading Trevor’s legs wide with his knees and grabbing his ass once more, appreciatively, nails digging into his skin. A cork is pulled from a vial and _of course_ Alucard came into his room prepared; Trevor is ready to make a smartass remark to the other man when slick fingers circle his entrance. He moans as two fingers slip inside him, the sound cut off by Alucard’s mouth against his, drawing him into a firm kiss and teasing Trevor’s lips with the tip of his tongue. Alucard adds another finger, and Trevor wraps his legs around the vampire’s hips, pressing him closer and crossing his ankles. 

Alucard scissors his fingers as he kisses his way down Trevor’s neck, tongue swiping salty sweat and mouth latching onto a nipple, sucking and leaving the faint outline of a bitemark around it, the two reddened indents of his fangs larger than the others. The fingers are removed and Trevor lets out a whiny breath, a hand reaching down to touch himself, to replace the lost sensation with _anything._

“My,” Alucard drawls, the slick sound of his hand oiling up his cock echoing around a room filled with the sounds of Trevor’s breathless moans. “You’re quite the needy one, aren’t you? It’s a wonder you’ve gone so long without someone to fuck.”

“Don’t get many takers nowadays, what with the beasts of hell being loosed upon Wallachia. Most people have got _other_ things on their minds.”

“Perhaps the boozing is what keeps them away.”

“You don’t seem to mind, vampire,” Trevor spits.

Alucard purses his lips. “I cannot say I enjoy it, but you have other.. redeeming qualities,” he replies, palming Trevor’s cock once more and running the pad of his thumb down its underside to emphasize his words. Trevor surges up and catches Alucard’s bottom lip between his own, swiping his tongue over it once before letting it go. The blood that wells up disappears almost immediately, a testament to the vampire’s inane healing abilities.

“I like you better when your mouth is doing things _other_ than talking,” Trevor barks.

The other man lets out a deep laugh, lining his cock up with Trevor’s entrance. “I suppose we can mutually agree on that,” he replies, snapping his hips forward. Trevor yelps as Alucard’s length is driven into him, and strong hands pin his waist to the bed, fingers digging hard enough into his skin that Trevor is sure he’ll have Alucard-shaped bruises there tomorrow. The stretch of Alucard’s cock inside of him and the incomparable feeling of fullness nearly drive Trevor mad; he claws at the vampire’s back, nails raking red lines down pale skin as he’s fucked into the mattress. The sounds are overwhelming – his own heady moans, Alucard’s grunts, the creaking of the old, dilapidated bedframe that sounds as if it might break if Alucard fucks him any harder. Trevor’s sure Sypha and every other Speaker can hear them through the thin, peeling walls, but he can’t bring himself to care; not when Alucard’s cock is ramming into him, right against the sweet spot that makes him cry out in pleasure.

“God,” he moans, legs clenching around Alucard’s waist in a feeble attempt to drive him closer than he already is. “Harder, _please_!”

“There is no God here,” Alucard hisses, snapping his hips forward with brute force, and Trevor marvels at just how fucking _strong_ vampires are. He can tell he’s close, his insides clenching as heat builds low in his belly. Alucard must be able to sense it, too, and he fists Trevor’s hair, baring his neck once more. “There is only me. Say my name, Belmont.”

“Alucard,” he moans.

The vampire rams into him, harder, and growls, “ _Say my name_.”

One more thrust, and Trevor is completely undone, orgasm ripping through him. “ _Adrian,_ ” he cries out as he grinds down on Alucard, coating both of their stomachs with come and, _God_ , if his ancestors could see him now, the last son of the great House of Belmont brought low by a vampire's cock. He bites down _hard_ on the crook between Alucard’s shoulder and neck, stifling his noises as the vampire thrusts into him several more times until he finally loses it and is overwhelmed, come filling Trevor and leaking from him when Alucard pulls out.

Both breathing heavily, Alucard and Trevor collapse onto the mattress into a sticky, sweaty mess. Alucard stretches out lazily, catlike, throwing a leg over Trevor’s and curling into the hunter’s chest, head tucked beneath his chin. Trevor drapes a hand over the vampire’s waist and idly toys with one of the black belts, fingers tracing the pale skin around it.

“Are you always like this after you fuck?” Trevor asks, letting out a soft huff of laughter. He feels one of Alucard’s shoulders lift in a nonchalant shrug, and lips press gently against one of the bruises marring the skin of his chest.

“It’s tiring work,” Alucard replies, “getting you to shut up for five minutes. And you’re warm.” He tugs Trevor’s body closer to his to prove his point, caring little for the come smearing on their bellies. 

They lay there in companionable silence, Alucard pressed up against him and Trevor tracing circles into the other man’s skin with an idle thumb. “You know,” he mutters, breaking the quiet after several minutes’ time, “you’re not too bad, I s’pose. For a vampire.”

“ _You_ ,” Alucard replies breezily, “are _quite_ bad for a human. But I.. enjoy it.”

Trevor feels like he would be offended, if not for the fact that he just got the closest thing to a friendly compliment from Alucard that he might ever get. He slides a leg between the vampire’s, ignoring the telltale ache of a hard fuck at the small of his back that he’s sure will be a bitch to deal with come morning, and simply enjoys the feeling of drifting off to sleep with someone else in his arms; God knows it’s been too long since the last time he’s had something like this. 

Alucard stares up at him with his ever-piercing, unsleeping gaze, and Trevor can see him tracing the lines of his face, from scar to cheekbones to scruff and messy hair. 

He finds he doesn’t quite mind the eyes upon him as he sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished watching the netflix series and _needed_ to get this out. i haven't been able to play the games (yet) so please excuse any discrepancies! i'm still getting a grasp on the characters.
> 
> please yell at me about how wonderful Castlevania is on [tumblr](https://kenway.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/starscryy)
> 
> the work title is from a [song of the same name](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YTb6MoMLvcY) by the civil wars


End file.
